The present invention relates to a method for determining a lateral relative movement between a processing head and a workpiece during processing of the workpiece, in particular using a processing beam. The invention also relates to a device for processing a workpiece using a processing beam. The device comprises the processing head and is designed to determine the lateral relative movement between the processing head and a workpiece.
In processing workpieces with a processing beam, in particular a laser beam, usually either the workpiece is moved under the processing head from which the processing beam emerges or the processing head is led over the workpiece. An example is laser material processing in which the laser beam is guided, for example for welding, cutting, soldering or depositing or generating over the surface of the workpiece. In such processing procedures, the relative movement between the processing beam and the workpiece has to be carried out with precision and control in accordance with the selected processing strategy. Similar requirements apply for other processing methods in which, for example, a mechanical workpiece is employed in the processing head.